First Time
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto doesn't know what a foreskin is and Kiba's happy to show him how it works. Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi. One-shot (just fav, don't follow). KibaNaru. Innocence Corruption (sort of). Lime. Language. AU. Intactivism.


First Time

Summary: Naruto doesn't know what a foreskin is and Kiba's happy to show him how it works.

Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi. KibaNaru. Innocence Corruption (sort of). Lime. Language. AU. Intactivism.

First Time

"Kiba, what's that on your dick?"

"Whoa! Hey don't look at it while I'm peeing for Christ's sake." Kiba hurriedly finished up peeing, doing his best not to spray outside the urinal and also to hide his dick from view of his blond friend. Thankfully the blond backed off so Kiba could finish his business. After zipping up he turned to look at the blond to ask what all that was about.

"So Naruto, what did you mean when you asked what was on my dick?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yours looks different from mine. I mean way different." Naruto answered.

"Hmm. Are you circumcised?" Kiba asked. That was the only reason he thought of why it would look different.

"Circum-what-now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Circumcised. It means your foreskin was cut off." Kiba enlightened.

"I don't get what you mean Kiba. And what's a foreskin?"

"If you said that you saw mine then that's what you saw."

"So it's a skin?"

"Yes. And if you've never seen that before then yours must have been removed."

"Can you show me again?" Naruto requested.

"What? No. You shouldn't look at other boy's dick you know. People might think you're gay or something."

"Oh yeah right. Haha." Naruto scratched his head. "But now I'm really curious Kiba. You gotta let me see it again. Please." the blond pleaded, making puppy dog eyes and Kiba couldn't say 'no' to that.

"Fine. We'll go down to my place after school okay?" Kiba said.

"Great."

"Now let's go to class before Ebisu-sensei sends us to detention for taking too long in the comfort room."

...

"So, we're really going to do this huh?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Well we're here now. And you said you'll show me. Now take off your pants and boxers." Naruto ordered.

"Someone's eager." Kiba chuckled and moved towards Naruto closely. "Tell me. Is it really just the foreskin you want to see or my dick?"

"Huh? Well… of course it's your foreskin. But since that thing is attached to your dick then of course I'm gonna see it too." Naruto reasoned.

"Then take off your clothes too. You can't compare if I'm the only one naked here." Kiba countered.

"Fine. We'll take them off at the same time." And with that their shoes were taken off first, followed by their socks, then pants and lastly their boxers leaving them only in their t-shirts and with their dicks for each to see.

"I knew it looked so different." Naruto said as he eyed Kiba's dick with the said foreskin.

"The only difference is that mine still has a skin and yours has been cut off." Kiba explained, pointing at his foreskin.

"But why would anyone cut off mine and ever since I can remember, my dick looked like this." Naruto crossed his arms.

"They probably circumcised you when you were a baby." Kiba gave as an explanation.

"What? But why did my parents do that without asking me first?"

"Since you were still a baby?" Kiba tried to answer.

"Then they could have waited till I was grown up. Besides it's my foreskin and I don't even know I used to have one until now. Which is why I'm very curious as to how that thing works."

"Come closer Naruto. I'll show you something." The blond obeyed and moved closer so he could see better. Kiba took hold of his soft dick near the head and then slowly pulled back his foreskin. Naruto's eyes grew wide as the head of Kiba's dick appeared.

"Wow that is so cool. So that's where you're dick's head was hiding all along. And I thought you had a totally different kind of dick when I saw it on the comfort room earlier."

"Yeah. So if I pulled it like this I'd almost look circumcised too. But you see, the head of my dick is shinier and yours looks dry." Kiba pointed at the blond's. Naruto looked at his own and Kiba was indeed correct.

"You're right. I wonder why."

"It's because the foreskin keeps it moist. Since yours is out in the open and rubbing with your boxers, the moisture is absorbed by the cloth. It also makes your less sensitive." Kiba said.

"Can I touch your dick Kiba?" Naruto asked blatantly.

"Wha- I don't kn- I mean, go ahead." Kiba said nervously. The blond grinned and placed his hand on the soft dick and then tried to pull the foreskin over the head and then pulled it back up again to reveal the pink organ.

"Hn." And Kiba failed to suppress the moan that escaped from his lips.

"Did I hurt you Kiba?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. He heard his friend groan and he thought that maybe he did something wrong.

"No. It's just… you can keep going." Kiba managed to utter out. 'That feels so good.'

"Okay. If you say so." Naruto who was fascinated at how the foreskin glided over his friend's dick couldn't help but pull it up and down and he didn't realize that his hand was going faster.

"That looks so cool. Kiba I want a foreskin too." Naruto looked up to his friend and found that he was sweating and panting.

"Naruto, you have to stop. I'm getting hard." Kiba warned.

"Hard?" Naruto looked down and indeed he saw that Kiba's dick was slowly but surely getting bigger and starting to point upward.

"Oh sorry. Did I do that? It's bothersome to get hard. I sometimes randomly get hard too and I don't know how to get it soft again." Naruto admitted.

"Wait you don't know how?" Kiba asked surprised. Wasn't Naruto basically jerking him off just a while ago?

"Is there a faster way to get it soft without waiting for freaking 10 minutes or more?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You don't touch yourself?" Kiba asked disbelievingly.

"What do you mean? Of course I touch myself. Look, I'm touching my elbow." The blond said as he held his left elbow with his hand.

"Not that you idiot." Kiba face palmed in his thought. 'I can't believe he's really clueless.'

"Hey don't call me that. I can't help it if I didn't know what you meant." Naruto defended.

"The thing that you were doing with my dick. You were gliding your hand up and down on it. That's what I meant when I said 'touching'." Kiba elaborated, hoping the blond would understand.

"So that was what I was doing? But why are you getting hard?"

"It's because you're sexually stimulating me. When you touch yourself when you're soft, you get it hard and then if you continue, you come and then it gets soft again." Kiba expounded.

"I'm not following Kiba. You're so confusing." Naruto complained, scratching his head.

"Then don't. I'll show you." Kiba stepped closer and eyed the blond's own erection which Naruto himself wasn't aware of at the moment. He grabbed the blond's hard dick which made Naruto shudder. "Just look at yourself Naruto. You're stiff as a rock and leaking."

"Ahh. Kiba that feels…" Naruto moaned at the touch.

"Feels good huh?" Kiba smirked.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded. He supported himself on the brunet's arms so he wouldn't lose his balance. His knees were buckling right now.

"Too bad your cut tight. You can't jerk off without some lube." Kiba commented.

"Why not?" asked the curious and innocent blond.

"Because you need to glide something over the head of your dick. Since you don't have extra skin, using your hands will hurt without lube." the brunet explained. He tried to grab hold of the skin and pull it towards the head but there was not enough skin to even go past the crown of Naruto's dick.

"So do you have one?" the blond questioned.

"No. I don't need it."

"Then how am I going to get this soft. It's really uncomfortable you know." Naruto complained.

"Don't worry. Just leave it me." Kiba took hold of Naruto's dick once again making him mewl at the touch. Then Kiba brought his own erection and aligned it with the blond's. Kiba pulled down his foreskin and then covered the head of Naruto's dick with it.

"I can share you mine. I have a long overhang." Kiba started stroking, covering up until Naruto's and pulling back up until his own was exposed. He began at a slow and steady pace, getting the blond accustomed to the feeling. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold this slow torture but thankfully Naruto spoke up first.

"Ahh, Kiba faster." he pleaded. And Kiba gladly complied. He increased the pace as he jerked both of them with his own foreskin. They both panted hard and Naruto who was new to the sensation couldn't help but let out moans of satisfaction. And what more to surprise Kiba was Naruto swatting his hand away and replacing it with the blond's own.

"I told you to go faster." Naruto breathed out. It was now the blond who was stroking them and Kiba was now the one to grab hold of the blond to support himself. With the pace Naruto was going, Kiba knew he was getting close already.

"Naruto, (pants) do you feel anything different? Like something building up?" he managed to ask.

"I don't know but I feel I just gotta keep on pumping." Naruto responded.

"Yeah. I'm getting close. You better get ready because I'm sure you are too."

"Close to (pant) what?"

"Hn. I'm close Naruto." the brunet warned.

"Kiba, I think I have to pee." Naruto uttered.

"No you don't. Hnn. Just keep on stroking."

"Kiba. I think something coming. Ahh!"

"Ahh!" The two of them screamed as their climax hit them at the same time. Their loads spurted out of their dicks and leaked out of Kiba's foreskin as Naruto continued to stroke them. It was when Naruto felt something warm and sticky in his hand that he looked at the result of his first orgasm.

"Kiba what is that?" he asked, pointing at the cum that was dripping from their dicks. "And whoa did that feel so good. It's like I can feel it radiating to my whole body."

"That was an orgasm Naruto. And that white thing dripping down there is your cum." Kiba informed his friend.

"My cum? What's it for?"

"You really are oblivious aren't you? Well, let's just save it for another day. It's just that when you reach orgasm, you know that good feeling at the end, your dick shoots out cum."

"Okay. So you don't actually touch yourself just so you get soft but also to shoot that thing out." Naruto asked, trying to confirm if what he just inferred was correct.

"Precisely. Anyway we should clean up." Kiba suggested.

"Wait I wanna do it again." Naruto said abruptly.

"Again? You're already soft so why make yourself hard again?"

"Because that felt so good." Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess we could do another round. I was just like you when I first learned about it. I couldn't keep my hand off my dick." Kiba admitted, making both of them laugh at the same time. Kiba went in front of the cabinet, opened it and took out some tissue so they could clean themselves up. When he turned around, he saw that Naruto was flat on his back on the bed, probably resting after experiencing what has been the most pleasurable feelings in his entire life, yet.

"Here, you can use this to clean up before we go for another round." Kiba said as he threw the tissue near the blond. The blond sat up so that only his legs were dangling on the bed. He used the tissue to wipe off the cum that was on his dick and hand. Kiba did the same as he watched Naruto. The blond however wasn't aware that he was being watched.

"Naruto I wanna try something. Just lay down on the bed." Kiba told the blond, a determined look on his face. Naruto got curious as to what Kiba was about to do. Did that mean there was more than what they just did earlier? And why did Kiba know so much about this stuff? The blond wondered about that.

"Now just close your eyes." Naruto obeyed and then Kiba knelt in front of the blond, facing said blond's limp dick. Kiba eyed the organ in front of him, somewhat studying how it looked. Kiba was mesmerized by the sight. He knew that he was most probably be taking advantage of his friend right now but he reassured himself that whatever that was happening was because the blond dared peek at his dick while he was peeing earlier. And it was the blond who insisted that Kiba show him his foreskin. And Naruto was the one who wanted to play with his uncut dick and got him hard so that he had to jerk off. And it wasn't his fault that Naruto was so innocent about all this stuff. And lastly, it wasn't his fault that he preferred guys which means he also preferred their package and that said package was right in front of him, awaiting to be touched, to be sucked.

Kiba took hold of the blond's dick, surprising the blond but he remained on the bed and his eyes still closed, until Naruto felt something warm and wet lick his dick.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Naruto sat up in shock. The blond saw Kiba taking in his dick inside his mouth and all Naruto could do was moan at the feeling.

"Just let me do this Naruto." Kiba requested. Naruto understood and laid back on the bed so that Kiba could continue. Naruto felt himself harden once again. He felt Kiba's tongue licking at his slit and then Kiba's hand stroking him at the base at the same time.'

"Gahh! Kiba, that feels so fucking good." Naruto threw his arms on the bed as he relished the feel of Kiba's mouth which started to bob up and down on his shaft. When Naruto got used to the feeling, he opened his squinted eyes and saw Kiba looking at him as he sucked on his dick. The brunet took hold of the blond's ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze, earning himself a mewl from the blond. It was taking all Naruto could do to stay put and not succumb to the urge to thrust his dick in and out of Kiba's warm and enticing mouth. He fisted both his hands on the brunet's locks and he panted out heavily, letting out the brunet's name every now and then. And every time he did, he could feel Kiba work on him even more fervently. The blond just didn't know that it was his moans of the brunet's name that was encouraging Kiba. That Kiba got satisfaction from the way Naruto said the brunet's name.

"Kiba, I think I'm close." Naruto warned his friend but Kiba only bobbed faster and his actions caused Naruto to reach his limits and spill his load straight down Kiba's throat. He cried out Kiba's name as he rode out his orgasm, this time unable to control his own hips as he thrust his dick in rhythm with the brunet.

When Naruto's orgasm died down, Kiba pulled his mouth away from the blond's softening dick with a pop, a thread of cum joining the organ and his own lips. Kiba climbed up the bed to find Naruto with half-lidded eyes facing the ceiling, panting from his first blowjob.

Kiba was proud of himself that he was the one who did this to the blond. That he gave him his first orgasm, his first ejaculation, and even his first blowjob. It was probably too much that even Naruto could think that what they just did was only a dream.

"Was I good, I mean, was it good?" Kiba hurriedly corrected when he realized what he asked the first time.

"Amazing Kiba. What did you just do to me?" Naruto asked back.

"I just gave you a blowjob."

"So that's what it's called. Do you want one? Cause it feels so good it would be unfair if only I got one." Naruto said determinedly.

"No it's okay. You might not be ready for that yet. And besides, I'm not circumcised so that means my dick is more sensitive than yours. It would hurt if you're not careful. So maybe next time?" Kiba asked in hope. That was his plan all along. He wanted to do this again so maybe if he gave Naruto something to look forward to, then the blond would do it again with him. Well in this case it's actually Kiba who's looking forward to it. It's not like the blond would look forward on sucking a dick, right?

"Yes. Next time. We should totally do this again." Naruto chuckled.

"Great. I'm glad you're looking forward to it. It's sucks when you don't have someone to do it with." Kiba whined.

"I think you mean 'it sucks' when you have someone to do it with." Naruto corrected him.

"Ahh, you know what I meant Naruto."

"I'm just messing with you Kiba."

"So, you really didn't know anything about what we just did earlier until now?"

"No I didn't." the blond answered truthfully. And with that answer, earlier thoughts flooded his mind once again. And more thoughts came to Kiba. What if Naruto asked about what they did from other people? Or what if he learned that what Kiba did in the last part was a bit overboard from a normal mutual masturbation between experimenting teenage boys? Or worse, what if he learned that it was a gay thing to do?

Kiba was stricken with fear at the thought of these possibilities. He shouldn't have gone way too much. If Naruto learned that he's gay and the blond felt that he was somehow used, how would the blond react? Naruto would likely be disgusted with him and break their friendship, and even tell the school that he's gay.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, shaking Kiba away from his thoughts. "You look troubled. Do you regret doing this with me?"

"No I don't. I actually enjoyed it you know." Kiba said.

"Yeah I can see that. But I think I can tell you something to ease your worries."

"I told you I'm fine Naruto." the brunet insisted.

"What if I told you I'm gay?" Naruto said in a straight tone.

"Then that would..." Kiba chuckled but as he saw the look of Naruto's face, it died down. "Wait, you're serious?" Naruto just remained silent and stared at the brunet.

"You're serious." Kiba stated as realization dawned upon him. "But why would you tell me at a time like this?"

"Well, maybe because I found out that you're gay too." Naruto playfully said.

"And what makes you think I'm gay?" Kiba challenged. He was taken aback slightly when Naruto said that but he wasn't going to deny it. He just needed to know how the blond knew it.

"Well if any of our activities didn't spell it out for me, I don't know what else. It's obvious you like dicks the way you'd gladly suck on one. I think even if we were just experimenting, a straight guy wouldn't just do that with his best friend." Naruto pointed out.

"You knew. You knew all about it. You just acted dumb about the jerking off stuff." Kiba said in surprise.

"Well duh. I'm fourteen years old. What makes you think I didn't know about that stuff and haven't jerked off before? But I swear today's the first time I saw a fore- what was that again?"

"Foreskin." Kiba reiterated.

"Yup. That one. And of course the blowjob, which I have to admit I wasn't expecting but absolutely enjoyed. So, are you gay or are you going to deny it?" Naruto smirked.

"You totally got me Naruto. Yeah, I'm gay. And as you said, I don't think I can deny it anyway. But I never thought you were."

"Because you thought I was clueless and that I was only eager to touch your dick because I was curious of your foreskin?" Naruto said, more of a fact than a question.

"You should have told me in the first place."

"If I did then it wouldn't have been interesting."

"So, you think we could do this again?" Kiba asked, bringing the earlier topic back up.

"Hell yeah I wanna do this again. But we're best friends. We shouldn't be doing stuffs like this." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right." Kiba agreed, but disappointed nonetheless.

"But if we weren't friends… what I mean is if we were boyfriends it would… you know." Naruto suggested, twirling his two index fingers together, embarrassed at saying that.

"Bo-boyfriends?" Kiba was shocked.

"Yes, boyfriends. I really like you Kiba. And I've a feeling you feel the same." Naruto said boldly this time.

"What makes you think I like you in that way, I mean even though you know I'm gay?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have confessed to you."

Kiba decided that it was enough. There was no need to know how. He leapt towards the blond and smashed theirs lips together. Naruto grabbed him on his back with one hand behind the brunet's head to pull him closer, deepening their kiss.

"I like you too Naruto. So much. You don't know how happy I am to know you feel the same."

"That's sweet to hear Kiba. But I'd really prefer for you to kiss me again." Naruto said.

And once again Kiba dove down, pinning Naruto to the bed. He stuck out his tongue to lick on the blond's lips. The blond willingly parted and Kiba swirled his tongue inside the blond's moist cavern, tasting the slight flavor of ramen the blond had before going to Kiba's house. And the blond tasted himself from his own cum that remained in Kiba's mouth.

When the need for oxygen arose, they pulled back with both of them breathing hard. Being as inexperienced as they were, both forgot that they could actually breathe through their nose as they made out.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriends." Naruto asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it means." Kiba asserted.

"Can I now suck your dick?"

"I can't believe you knew about that and wanted to do it all along. I thought I was taking advantage of you."

"You can't take advantage of the willing." Naruto grinned. "I'm a good actor aren't I? But really, you make me feel so good Kiba."

"Yeah. You do the same things to me too."

"Better prepare for my tongue Kiba." Naruto advised. "As you've said, you're very sensitive."

"Bite me."

The End.

…

A/N: For the KibaNaru fans, another one-shot. So it's basically a PWP and yaoi. And when I say yaoi it means "**YA**ma nashi, **O**chi nashi, **I**mi nashi" if you didn't know what yaoi actually meant before all it connoted was boy to boy action.

Yama nashi – Without mountain (without peak or climax). Well both Kiba and Naruto got their climax alright.

Ochi nashi – Without fall.

Imi nashi – Without meaning.

So basically without complete plot and straight out focuses on the action.

Or yaoi could also mean "**YA**mete, **O**shiri ga **I**tai!" (Stop, my ass hurts!). Hehe!

And I am not having fourteen year olds have sex so only lime in this one.

Lastly, the main purpose of this is for intactivism. Please consider this. The foreskin is there for a reason. So don't let it get cut off. If you know any newborn baby boys, whether your little brother or cousin or friend's son, tell their parents to think thoroughly first before deciding circumcision. It's completely unnecessary and the parent's should not decide what to do with their son's body because they don't have the right for that. Imagine if someone just threw away your most prized possession without you knowing about it.

A circumcised penis will be less sensitive so sex wouldn't be a pleasurable and not to mention you'll need lube for some private time. Also, the foreskin has an abundant supply of nerves all there for sexual pleasure. You wouldn't want that taken off. People say that a cut penis is less bothersome to clean but you'll lose part of yourself when you're cut. You can feel that you're not complete.


End file.
